


Help through the Darkness

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Blindness, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks Panda for finding this again!</p><p>Prompt: Face is temporarily blind for whatever reason (explosion? bright flash of light? shrapnel? nothing permanent please) and needs some help doing everyday things, and a whole lot of TLC. Either H/F or HBAMF please, or even gen if you want to go down the friendship route. Take it wherever you want - angsty, fluffy, I really don't mind.</p><p>http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/19117.html?thread=14713261#t14713261</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help through the Darkness

_Somewhere on a mission_

“Facey?” Murdock scrambles on his hands and knees towards his still crouching friend and waves his hand cautiously in front of Face’s eyes, as soon as he himself has recovered from the unexpected nearby explosion of the warehouse. His ears are still ringing.

“Facey everythin all right?” He asks, trying to hide the worry in his voice. 

“Face, Murdock, pull back!” Hannibal orders over their comm line. 

“I…I think we have a little problem here, Bossman.” Murdock states when he watches Face feeling for the gun, the power of the blast had thrown out of his hands, rather then looking for it. 

“What’s wrong?” The Colonel’s voice is instantly even more on alert as it was before – if that was possible.

“Nothin’s wrong, Boss, everythin fine.” Face answers hoarsely getting up from his cover but promptly walking against a tree. He can’t stop the groan that escapes him when he bumps his head. Murdock is behind him immediately, leading him around it and into the others’ direction.

“Lieutenant, don’t fucking lie to me.” Hannibal hisses into their ears but Face shakes his head so Murdock wouldn’t tell. “It’s only temporary,” he whispers to the pilot who has him and their guns in a firm grip, “by the time we meet the others I’ll be fine.” 

“Fine, kiss my ass.” Murdock mutters but says nothing more.

By the time they reach their destination Face curses constantly. 

Hannibal is at their side as soon as he sees them, quickly checking them over. When he can’t see any blood his racing heart starts to slow down but close up he notices Face’s black face from the ash of the explosion. He takes his Lieutenant’s chin and makes the younger man look at him, except his pupils are totally unfocused.

“Do you have anything to tell me, kid?” A thumb gently strokes across also black lips.

“Fuck, Boss, I…” Face tries to wind his head out of the hard grip, “I can’t see a fucking thing…” He sits down heavily on the floor, “I thought it would be fine when we reach you, didn’t mean to lie.”

“Shit.” Hannibal states and waves BA over who had walked the perimeter, “We have to aboard the mission.”

“I’m sorry.” Face mutters under his breath.

“Hey Faceman, you have nothing to be sorry for,” BA pulls him up, “but we have ta get out of here, fast.” 

+++

_One week later_

Hannibal watches his lover silently as he stands on the balcony of the Colonel’s house, head hung low. His normally joyful and funny Lieutenant, who jokes around with Murdock almost constantly, who has ongoing discussions with BA about one weapon or the other, who flirts with the whole team all the time, is silent and wordless since the incident happened. 

Nothing can cheer him up since the doctors said they never had a case like this and they don’t know whether the blindness is temporary or permanent. 

Not the team’s combined efforts of trying to feed him. (“I can eat on my own,” he says and disappears in his room slowly, feeling his way through the hallway). Not their attempts of shaving him. (“I can’t go out so I can look like shit.”). 

Not their tender love making. He climaxes, true, because all three of them are very skilled in spoiling him and knowing his very reactive body but he seems to stay in a growing state of depression and all three of them are clueless how to cheer him up.

“Boss, I know you’re watching me.” Face says in a sad, low voice, “Please would you lea…”

“Nonsense, I won’t leave you alone.” Hannibal approaches and turns the younger man towards him. He sees the silent tears running down the Ranger’s cheeks and thumbs them away. 

Face’s eyes are still unfocused and the Colonel winces when the intense blue doesn’t penetrate his very core as it normally does, “I won’t leave you alone. We won’t.” He repeats, voice unwavering. 

“But John…” Face tries to turn away, the hard grip of his lover around his biceps which he normally craves, makes him feel inadequate and useless, “… when I can’t be your sniper why would you three want me a…around?” He rubs the back of his hand across his nose, hiding an unwanted sob. 

“How about because we love you?” Murdock suddenly states from his other side, callused palms stroking Face’s bare back.

“You’ll see again, Faceman.” BA reassuringly kisses his shoulder blade. 

“Guys, I can’t wait for you to come home from a job as though I’d be your damn wife.” Face states, shaking his head forcefully, “If I can’t do my job as well…if I’ll be permanently blind…no, just no…” He puts his elbows on the rail and his face into his hands, stubbornly stifling the sobs that want to escape. 

His three team mates stare clueless at each other. 

+++

Face jumps over that rail. 

Lands five meters down on the concrete of the terrace with his head first and is dead.

He wakes with a jolt, sitting upright in their big bed, gasping in shock, rubbing his eyes in a habitual gesture. 

He sits there and muses over his dream. Yesterday he wasn’t far away from doing just that, jumping, ending his useless blind life. 

What good is a Ranger without eye sight? 

Even though all three of his team mates had assured him they’d be there for him, even quit the job, learning something new together.

Hannibal, BA and Murdock quitting being soldiers, Rangers? He’d never let them do this. It’s what they are. It’s what they can do best and what they live for. But then, considering, he might do it as well if one of them would meet such an ill faith…

He blinks slowly… and sees the bright moon shining into their bedroom. 

“Oh fuck!” He falls back down into his cushion floated with so much relief, he wants to jump up and dance around the room. “Thank God!” He mutters to himself and has a good glance at his three peacefully sleeping lovers. 

But they aren’t sleeping so peacefully anymore.

“Face?” Hannibal moves his arm to feel for his Lieutenant in the semi darkness. 

Murdock blinks too, Ranger instincts awakening at Face’s sudden movement.

Only BA sleeps on. When he is in bed with his team mates, nothing can wake him after a session of love making.

Face takes Hannibal’s hand and moves it to his mouth, a wicked plan forming in his head. He stays silent and kisses each knuckle while he slides his other hand slowly across Murdock’s flat stomach.

“You okay baby?” Murdock turns on his side, forefinger tracing a line down Face’s chest and abs. He catches Hannibal’s glance in the moonlit room and shrugs, not really sure what woke them. 

Hannibal removes his hand from his boy’s mouth and kisses him deeply, loving the feel of a lazy tongue playing against his. He breaks the kiss after a few moments to give Murdock his turn with their Lieutenant, his lips slowly making their way down across Face’s beautiful fur, worrying a nipple gently, loving the way Face arches his back at the sensation and growling lowly into Murdock’s mouth.

Something is different. 

When Hannibal’s fingers creep beneath the waist band of Face’s silky PJs, meeting Murdock’s agile ones there and a heavy erection, almost ready to explode, he gets suspicious but says nothing, a hopeful feeling settling into his brain and heart. 

“Please, Boss…” a husky, sleepy voice begs and hips buck, clearly indicating what’s needed.

Hannibal grins and removes the light pants, looking up at Face. But his Lieutenant still has his eyes closed. He meets Murdock’s glance and at a wink they both go down on Face, starting to lick his aroused shaft from either side, their tongues meeting at the slit, pulling loud groans from all three men.

“Whats goin on?” BA finally wakes to an utterly sexy image. 

Face naked, flat on his back, his hands buried in brown and grey hair, his hips moving slowly while two mouths and tongues work their magic on him. BA studies his lover’s face for a moment and is stunned at the peaceful and very blissful expression he sees there. Since the accident that hadn’t been the case. Even during lovemaking Face’s handsome features were marked with sad lines and a never disappearing frown. 

BA’s heart begins to thud heavily in synch with the growing throbbing of his dick. 

Maybe…just maybe…He bends and meets the Lieutenant in a passionate kiss. Face humming appreciatively, instantly responding to the Corporal’s forcefully invading tongue in kind. 

“Fuck, BA!” He gasps for air, licking his lips just to feel the dark ones back on his instantly, spoiling him.

Hannibal pauses for a second to look up and admire the view of his Corporal and Lieutenant almost bite at each others mouths, Face’s hands grabbing the Mohawk, BA’s fist entangled in Face’s dog tags. 

What a display of power. Hannibal kneels back, leisurely stroking his own erection and drawn up balls. 

Face’s hard on moving in and out of Murdock’s mouth, the pilot’s restless fingers kneading and caressing expertly, stroking Face’s favourite spots, is a sight Hannibal wants to come to. He increases the speed of his fist around his own dick, spitting into it, caressing his own nipple absent minded while watching his boys play. 

Any second now he’s going to mark them. He pumps his dick in the same rhythm as he sees Murdock’s lips and hand work with Face’s erection.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, James…” Face starts to rant, increasing his speed. Murdock makes greedy sounds. 

Hannibal gets undone when BA changes position, moving beneath Murdock who’s on all fours and takes the flawless dick of their pilot into his mouth, sucking powerfully.

“Jesus Christ!” Hannibal’s shooting his load across Face’s chest and his hand that’s now around BA’s beautifully gleaming dark, heavy dick, pumping it mercilessly. The Colonel’s come also splashes onto Murdock’s hair and shoulders, Face’s thighs. 

Everybody seems to come just after they’ve been hit by the Boss’ juice. His team is a heap of shuddering, sweating bodies. Moans and groans of pleasure filling the night air. 

When his three men slowly come down from their high, he’s still panting and cradling his softening cock, about to ask, how much Face actually sees again, when Murdock states, 

“Facey, admit it, your eye sight is back.” 

Face blinks slowly, drowsily. A wonderful smile, that’s warming Hannibal’s heart, spreading across his features and he looks directly at his leader and Murdock in turn, asking huskily, “How’d you know?”

“Ya didn’t look stressed anymore at all, Faceman,” BA turns around and kisses Face long and deep, sharing Murdock’s seed with him. 

Their slender pilot crawls on top of Face, squashing Hannibal’s come between them, biting BA’s shoulder so he can have his share in kissing a happy Lieutenant. 

Hannibal moves in on Face’s other side, curling himself around his men, nuzzling his nose into the dark blonde curls, “You weren’t all cramped and knotted anymore, Temp.” Face’s arm sneaks beneath him and pulls him as close as he can along with BA at the other side, still necking with Murdock. 

Until the pilot breaks the lip lock and whispers, “You enjoyed us, rather to endure the sex, pretending you feel good…” 

“Oh god, guys, you know me way too well,” Face sighs contently, snuggling into all of them, falling silent, contemplating. “I dreamed that I jumped from the balcony…” 

All three different sets of eyes are on him, staring at him, “Its hell when you can’t see and all you want to be is a soldier. What would you have done?” Bright blue eyes look at all of his lovers in turn, finally piercing them again, waiting for the answer.

Murdock turns all serious and gets up, disappearing in the bathroom. 

Face looks clueless at BA and Hannibal, “I better shouldn’t have said that, hm?”

“He’ll be alright.” Hannibal gets up as well, all nude glory and power, to join his pilot but Murdock already emerges with a wet cloth and towel, “I might have ended it too…” He whispers and scrambles on the bed, cleaning Face up and gently kissing his belly button. 

“Aw man.” BA grumbles, adding, “We need a plan for an emergency like that, Bossman.”

Hannibal sits heavily on the bed, rubbing his hands across his face, “I guess, big guy.” He sighs, only too clearly seeing a depressed Face before his inner eye. 

“Come on guys! Don’t be depressed. I can see again!” Face suddenly turns and pounces on Hannibal, tackling him to the bed, “We can discuss that later, for now I want to celebrate.” He straddles the Colonel’s thighs and pulls BA and Murdock closer, kissing them in turn, whispering into Murdock’s ear, “I want each of you to fuck me…”

“Oh God, Facey!” Murdock’s smile is back, even though BA and Hannibal look questioningly at him, “But we _do need_ to discuss the other stuff later, promise?” 

“Promise, baby,” Face murmurs while grabbing for BA’s and Murdock’s reawakening cocks, rocking his own against Hannibal’s, his glance locked with his Boss’. 

F I N


End file.
